


The Business Trip

by The22



Series: Impulse [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A little lovey dovey, M/M, M/M Sex, Oral, implied masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The22/pseuds/The22
Summary: Gohan is taken away on school business.  How will the newly mated couple handle their first time apart?





	The Business Trip

Gohan was distracted.

 

It was the second day of the conference and he could not remember what was said thirty seconds ago let alone a day ago. This trip had been planned four months ago and he had been looking forward to it at that time. He had been sent halfway across the country for work purposes and sat in the small auditorium with many of his coworkers and could not have felt more distant.

 

He missed his mate.

 

He and the Prince of All Saiyans had been mated and together for three months and in that time had not been separated from one another since Gohan returned Vegeta's mating call. Their only partings were when Gohan would leave for work in the morning and Vegeta would go to train. Each was the first being seen in the morning and the last seen at night for three months. Then Gohan was reminded of this trip by an eager colleague as he sat in his classroom clicking away at his computer.

 

“ _Hey, Gohan – my ticket just got dropped off! Are you excited?”_

 

_Gohan looked up and a confused looked crossed his face as he looked at Jian's smiling one._

 

“ _Don't tell me you forgot, Son.” Jian said with a laugh. “The conference! We leave on Monday and Rayza is bringing everyone their airline tickets. Believe it or not but we're actually getting single rooms in the hotel for this trip, unlike the last time. I got stuck seeing Hiro's hairy butt walk around nude in our room!”_

 

“ _Actually, I had forgotten. Thanks, Jian.”_

 

_His coworker waved a hand at him before walking away as Gohan removed his glasses and ran a hand down his face. Newly mated and still feeling as though he was in the 'honeymoon' phase of his relationship with Vegeta did not make him feel at ease about telling the Prince about his trip. Much to his surprise said prince had taken the news in stride and gave Gohan the impression that he would be fine during the week._

 

It felt as though that had happened an eternity ago instead of almost two full days. The auditorium around him erupted in laughter at something the speaker said. He decided he needed to pull himself together so he excused himself from his seat and headed to the bathroom. The brightly lit room caused him to blink rapidly as he loosened his tie and made his way to the sink. He unbuttoned his shirt once then leaned over the faucet to splash warm water on his face. The warmth reminded him of Vegeta's hands caressing him and the fact that this would be the second night that he would go to bed without the other man's touch. Gohan looked up at himself in the mirror and was annoyed by what he saw. Pale skin with slight, but apparent, dark bags under his eyes. Sleep had eluded him last night when he sought it. Without Vegeta's body next to his Gohan could not find comfort and the room felt as though it was freezing. He literally tossed and turned throughout the evening and well until sunrise; he then gave up and prepared for the coming day of torture.

 

“Get yourself together, Gohan,” he whispered to himself. “It's just four more days then you'll be back together for a lifetime.” He proceeded to dry his face and fix his clothes so he could act like he could function without Vegeta by his side all the time. Gohan knew he was being a little silly. The two were mated and had years of being together to look forward to. He questioned if he was being just a tad codependent on the Prince. Gohan was sure Vegeta was not experiencing the same separation issues he was. In fact, he was likely sparing with Goku at this very moment. That made him feel a bit better. If Vegeta could go about his daily routine then so could Gohan. He made his way back to the auditorium to hear the last hour of the final speaker for the day.

 

~*~

 

“Come on, Gohan, it's just a couple of drinks! You look like you could use them,” Jian said with his ever present smile. “Ever since you and Videl broke up you've become even more of a homebody and I didn't think that was possible. We're on a trip, away from home – loosen up during your off time! Maybe you'll even find a nice little someone to hook up with while we're here,” he said with a wiggle of his eye brows.

 

Jian really was a nice guy and the first friend Gohan made when he starting working for the school. He was always happy and his attitude seemed to fit well with Gohan's even if he was frequently trying to get the demi-Saiyan to find a replacement for his short-term wife. Gohan, Jian and a few others had just finished dinner at a small restaurant and were going to the hotel bar to drink and be merry for the next few hours even though it was already fairly late at night. Gohan wasn't much for alcohol and was actually feeling tired. The idea of a long shower and bed seemed appealing to him so he begged off.

 

“I think I'd like to get to bed soon, Jian,” he said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Didn't sleep to well last night.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed you looked a little bad now that you bring it up. Know what might make that bed a little more comfortable? Her.”

 

Gohan looked in the direction of Jian's finger and saw that their waitress had been staring at him. She quickly blushed then looked away, talking to a fellow worker.

 

“She's been checking you out the whole time we've been here, but of course, you're to oblivious to notice.” Jian laughed at his embarrassment. “Bet she'll help you sleep _real_ good.”

 

“I, uh, no,” he said with a blush to rival the waitress's. “The bed is just fine with me in it alone. Thanks.” That was a bold-faced lie but Gohan was not about to tell Jian he was actually in a relationship and that it was with another man. He was not comfortable enough with his coworker for that level of disclosure.

 

Just the thought of going to bed alone, again, caused his body to ache. Vegeta could make him ache in all the right ways but he was far away at home. Gohan had not talked to him since he left the house to go to the airport. Vegeta hated talking on the phone for some reason and Gohan felt that having a video conversation with him would actually be painful when he knew he could not reach out and touch him for a week's time.

 

The group walked back to the hotel together and convinced Gohan to have one drink with them.

 

“Just one!” he exclaimed as they erupted into cheers and hand claps.

 

Jian ordered he and Gohan the same brand beer.

 

“Kanpai!” Everyone took a deep drink then had a hardy laugh as Gohan choked and turned red.

 

By the time he finished his one drink it had grown warm and so had Gohan. His friend clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him brightly.

 

“See? Isn't that better?”

 

The alcohol wormed it's way through his body and made Gohan feel loose. He had to admit, he did feel better but he knew he needed to stop or suffer some consequences in the morning. Gohan smiled at his friend then bid their group a good night.

 

He entered his room, stumbled through removing his shoes, tie and jacket.

 

“Shower,” he mumbled to himself.

 

The water warmed as he undressed himself. Maybe he would break down and call Vegeta when he was done, just talk to him for a few minutes to say 'goodnight'. Just the thought of his mate made his body grow a little hotter. He looked down at himself and saw the makings of an erection.

 

“Really? _Now?_ ” He questioned his body. There was no one around to help him with the newly developing situation and the idea of a warm shower seemed like it would only make the problem worse but he stepped under the spray anyway. The water felt great against his skin and his semi bobbed within it.

 

_Maybe I should_ . . . his hand encircled his penis warmly.

 

~*~

 

Gohan exited the bathroom in his pajamas with damp hair and a relaxed body.

 

“That shower took long enough.”

 

There, leaning against the wall by the window.

 

“Vegeta?”

 

Gohan froze. Literally. He stopped breathing and was pretty sure his heart had ceased to beat. His mate, in his black gear and white armor was within his hotel room. Maybe he was more drunk than he realized.

 

“Are you simply going to stare, or are you going to greet me?” He asked with a slight scowl.

 

His words broke Gohan's trance and he dove into his mate. Gohan clamped both hands to either side of Vegeta's head as he pressed their mouths together. Vegeta wrapped his arms around the slimmer man and held him tightly. Gohan pulled back to look at his face.

 

“You're here. You're really _here_.” He ran his hands down Vegeta's face. “I've missed you so much.”

 

“Did you, now?” The smirk Gohan loved so much was on his face. “It's only been a day.”

 

“It's been nearly two.” Gohan pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “Did you . . . miss me . . . too?” he asked in a quiet voice.

 

With a grunt Vegeta stated, “I'm here, aren't I.” It wasn't a question.

 

Gohan kissed him again, this time more deeply, and he didn't realize his legs had wrapped themselves around Vegeta until he was spun around and pinned to the wall. This time Vegeta pulled back but only to rip Gohan's shirt open.

 

_Yes!_ Gohan's body screamed. Then his mind put up a protest.

 

“Wait,” he moaned, “we can't have sex.”

 

“We're fucking,” Vegeta stated before latching his mouth onto the juncture between Gohan's neck and shoulder to give it a firm bite and a strong suckle.

 

“ _Godsthatfeelsgood,”_ he breathed as his eyes rolled back into his head. “Vegeta, we can't!” He pushed at his mate which earned him a very deep frown. “We're in a hotel room and neither one of us is exactly quiet. I have to work with some of the people on this floor and I don't want them hearing me cry out your name all night long.” Gohan blushed at the thought of the looks he would get from Jian the next day should he be heard in the throws of passion.

 

“I spent the entire day and part of the night sparring with Kakarot then flew halfway across this country to be with you tonight. So, yes, we are fucking and, yes, you are going to say my name all night long.”

 

Gohan so loved it when Vegeta was like this. He could feel himself wanting to obey the man's every command. They stared at each other for several moments before Gohan disengaged himself from Vegeta's grasp. Vegeta watched his movements as Gohan walked to the hotel door, opened it and placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the knob then turned back to his mate.

 

“It's just . . . we have to be quiet.” He shrugged out of his ruined shirt. “Please?” He pulled his pants and underwear down and kicked them away in the hopes that his naked body would have some sway over the Prince's decision.

 

Vegeta smirked as he removed his armor. “Do you really think you can do that? As you said, it's been nearly two days since you've had this,” he cupped his manhood for emphasis, “so you're likely to be screaming in five minutes.”

 

“Is that so?” Gohan glared at Vegeta and took his words as the challenge they were. “I can keep my voice down as long as you can, _my Prince_ ,” he threw back.

 

“Is _that_ so?” Was his retort as he removed the remainder of his clothing to stand nude and erect in front of his mate. “Come here, Gohan.” Vegeta rarely used his name and the younger Saiyan was quick to comply when he heard it. Vegeta looked him up and down with heated eyes before he ran a warm hand down Gohan's mate-mark on his pectoral which caused the younger man to shudder as the mark tingled delightfully. He slowly trailed his hand across his chest as he walked around Gohan to stand behind him. Vegeta pulled him close and ran his hand down Gohan's stomach, just shy of touching him even more intimately. A kiss Gohan was not expecting was placed between his shoulder blades before Vegeta rolled his hips and let him feel the erection that was meant only for him. Vegeta's skin was hot to the touch and Gohan leaned against him. “You're going to get this for the rest of the night and I intend for us to both be satisfied, no matter how quiet you think you're going to be.” Vegeta's voice was like velvet as he rubbed Gohan's stomach. “But, we'll start off easy. You know what I want.” He pulled slightly away from Gohan causing the younger man to sway at the loss of contact. The demi turned around and looked his mate in the eyes before he slowly dropped to his knees. He knew exactly what Vegeta wanted and prided himself on being able to give it to him. Gohan ran his hands up thick thighs before leaning in to run his tongue along Vegeta's scrotum. He could smell their shower gel on Vegeta's skin.

 

“You bathed before you came here?” He questioned with raised eyebrows.

 

“You're not the only one who likes to shower,” was the gruff response. “Are you purposefully taking your time down there?”

 

Gohan smiled and returned to his task. Hands still planted on Vegeta's thighs he pressed his face in and took one of his balls into his mouth, slowly allowed his tongue to rub the orb. While his mouth was still busy he allowed his hands to roam and squeeze Vegeta's thighs and buttocks. How he loved his mate's body and missed it during what felt like an eternity of separation. He released one ball and allowed his tongue to slowly trail up the ridged arousal before gently sucking on his head; the skin like silk stretched over steel. Gohan could feel the muscles in Vegeta's thighs tighten as he worked him but the Prince remained stone silent during the oral treatment. A hint of essence made its way into Gohan's mouth goading him on to increase his efforts. He knew Vegeta loved his mouth on his cock and by this time he would normally be moaning or growling his approval. The lack of any verbal acknowledgment of his recently honed skills meant the older man was taking the taunting to be quiet seriously. So be it, that just made Gohan more determined to give the head of a lifetime.

 

He slid his hands from Vegeta's thighs and used one to fondle and tug at his balls while the other began to rotate on his shaft. His lips formed a tight seal around the Prince's crown as his tongue played with his slit. A low rumble radiated from Vegeta's chest as he roughly ran a hand through Gohan's hair and gripped at the back of the younger man's head. Vegeta's hips began to thrust, a sure indication that he enjoyed what he was feeling and wanted more of it.

 

He was close and Gohan knew it.

 

Gohan pushed Vegeta to the back of his throat and gave a deep moan. His reward was a loud grunt followed by deep thrusting that graced Gohan's mouth with the Prince's essence.

 

Out of breath, Gohan released Vegeta with a slurp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while still on his knees looking at his Prince.

 

“On your hands and knees,” he ordered, voice deep and thick from holding in calls of passion.

 

Gohan felt his heart skip a beat. He knew what was next and his entire body was wound tight with anticipation. Nearly tripping over his own feet Gohan climbed onto the middle of the bed, hands and knees on the mattress, then quickly looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta slowly approach the piece of furniture. Gohan spread his thighs and arched his back to better present himself to the Prince. As a reward a quick swat was delivered to Gohan's right cheek causing pink to blossom there and Gohan's head to drop between his shoulders. Strong hands ran over two round globes and Gohan shuddered at the contact. The younger man loved the way Vegeta handled him and looked forward to being taken with the strength that only his mate could deliver. Vegeta spread Gohan's cheeks and the younger man expected to feel the press of a finger at his entrance. He desperately wanted the Prince inside of him and was so turned on that he was afraid he'd come with the first thrust. What he felt instead was something warm, soft yet firm and definitely moist against the small, puckered area that caught Gohan completely off guard.

 

“ _Gods_!” he exclaimed in a harsh whisper as he felt his body seize and he heard a chuckle come from behind him before the wicked tongue took another and more confident swipe.

 

Gohan gripped the bed covers and felt his head hit the mattress. In all the times he and Vegeta had been together, never had the Prince done this. The act felt new, beyond intimate that it created a sense of pleasure the demi-Saiyan had never known. With each brush and twirl of tongue, each kiss of lips, each scrape of teeth at his entrance caused Gohan to clench his teeth and whine in an attempt to not cry out loud at the new, delicious sensation. He was hard as a rock and leaking as he felt his erection bob as Vegeta worked at sensitive and recently neglected region. Gohan's teeth bit at his lower lip with so much force that he broke the skin but he did not cry out as he so desperately wanted to do. It felt as though Vegeta was trying to make his way into Gohan's body and gods help him did Gohan want him to never stop. One hand left Gohan's cheek to firmly grasp his manhood.

 

“Ngh, Vegeta, _please_! Gods . . . so good.” He spoke into the blanket in an attempt to be quiet. Vegeta was playing dirty and Gohan knew he would not be able to control himself much longer. The Prince stroked Gohan slow and steady creating a build up of tension in the demi-Saiyan. Vegeta's hand began to move with more speed that caused Gohan to rock his body between Vegeta's face and hand. His body was cocooned in stimulus that he had no idea what to focus on. Vegeta began to run a thumb over the red head of his mate's erection then groaned against Gohan's ass.

 

Gohan was done for.

 

He cried out into the mattress as he tore the blanket he had such a tight grip on, the orgasm rocking his body as he lost himself. Vegeta continued to work him over until the demi was spent, panting into the bed clothes. Vegeta slowly ran his hands along Gohan's thighs before bringing his hands up to rake blunt nails down his young mate's back. Gohan shivered at the contact then cried out as a hand swiftly came down on his left cheek. Vegeta leaned over him, lining himself in the cleft of Gohan's ass that was still up in the air. He placed biting kisses along Gohan's shoulder then growled into his ear.

 

“On your back. Now.”

 

Vegeta sat up on his knees as Gohan's body reacted to the command. The younger man was barely coherent and found himself laying in the cooling mess he had created. Gohan didn't care. Vegeta had given him an order and he followed it out of pure instinct. On his back, legs bent, hooded eyes regarded his Prince as he towered over him. Gohan was in awe as Vegeta gave two short strokes to his own manhood before he grabbed Gohan by the legs and threw his ankles on his princely shoulders before he leaned over his mate. Gohan's body felt like he no longer had control over it which suited him just fine because he knew Vegeta would take care of him in all the right ways. Then, with a powerful thrust, Vegeta took him.

 

Gohan felt the air leave his lungs with that first push and his eyes rolled back into his head. He needed this, needed to be filled and to be taken over. Vegeta's hips moved with purpose and precision and Gohan felt himself stiffen again. Gohan dropped his legs to the crooks of Vegeta's elbows then clung to his shoulders for dear life. Vegeta pushed himself up onto his hands and looked down at his mate as he continued to drive into him.

 

“Whose is it?” he asked, sweat gathering on his brow.

 

Gohan could not answer. Vegeta took one of the younger man's legs and put it back on his shoulder, changing the angle of Gohan's hips and sped up his thrusts.

 

“Answer me,” he groaned. Vegeta took a hand and ran it down Gohan's mate-mark, the sensation radiated from his chest to his face and caused the younger man to cry out.

 

“ _Whose. Is. It._ ” Each word punctuated by a slam of his hips, one thrust harder than its predecessor and it was to much for the demi-Saiyan. Every push, every thrust calculated by the Prince to stimulate that special place inside of Gohan that eliminated all of his reserve and restraint.

 

“YOURS! VEGETA! _Only yours_!” he cried at the top of his lungs without a care of who heard.

 

“Who makes you feel this good?” Sweat peppered Vegeta's smug face as he looked down at his mate.

 

“ _VEGETA_!”

 

The Prince grabbed his mate's thighs, spread them wide and fucked him so strongly that the bed slammed into the wall and the headboard came down. Gohan didn’t notice as he called out with each thrust. His body felt like a living orgasm as his hands scrambled to find purchase on the Prince's back. The younger man came with Vegeta's name pouring from his mouth and felt Vegeta come impossibly deep within his body.

~*~

 

The mated couple laid in a bed destroyed by sex. Vegeta's body was diagonal across the mattress, his head comfortably resting on one arm as the other was loosely wrapped around Gohan's warm form. Gohan found himself draped across his mate, sated beyond words. He could hear Vegeta's heart beneath his ear and one hand made lazy circles on the Prince's chest.

 

“I think it's safe to say I won our little wager.”

 

Gohan to could hear the smirk in Vegeta's voice and felt his cheeks redden.

 

“Y-you played dirty!” he responded as his blush deepened. “I didn't even know you could _do_ that with your mouth,” he murmured quietly into Vegeta's skin.

 

“Says the man who gave me a blow job like his life depended on it.”

 

Gohan felt his chest swell with pride.

 

“I like to make you feel good.” Gohan gave a light bite to Vegeta's nipple.

 

“I know you do.” This time the smirk was more prominent in his voice. While he would not say it out loud, no one had ever made the Prince feel as Gohan did and it was not solely about sex. Vegeta lightly raked his nails up Gohan's back. “How is this conference-thing going?”

 

Gohan gave a light chuckle. “Honestly? I don't know. I, uh, haven't been able to focus very much since I've been here.” He ran a hand up Vegeta's chest to let him know _he_ was the reason for the distracted attitude.

 

“Well, now that you've had some cock maybe you can pay attention and learn what you need to.”

 

“Vegeta!” Gohan rolled his eyes with a smile. He loved this. Just being in Vegeta's arms after mind blowing sex, talking about the day. He knew that his family did not fully understand his relationship with Vegeta but it was things like this, cuddling and talking, that made the pairing feel so concrete. He knew his time with Vegeta could last a lifetime.

 

“The only real highlight from the conference was having a beer with my coworkers and Jian trying to fix me up with a waitress,” he said with a giggle.

 

Vegeta's arm became possessively tighter around his mate. There would be no 'fix up' on his watch.

 

“Don't shower in the morning. I want everyone to smell my seed and know that you're taken.” Vegeta spoke in a growl and Gohan felt himself begin to stiffen again at the words.

 

Gohan slid so he fully straddled the Prince then ran his tongue up the mate-mark on Vegeta's chest causing the older man to shudder slightly. He looked down into his mate's eyes before kissing him.

 

“You never have to worry. All of me belongs to you.”

 

Vegeta snorted. “I'm not worried.” Though he did feel himself relax a little at Gohan's declaration.

 

They never felt the need to use the four letter word generally associated with relationships similar to theirs. That was simply because what they had went beyond the reaches of love. It was a bond that their very existence depended on for each to live. And, neither would have it any other way.

 

~*~

 

Gohan sat very gingerly in his seat and was pretty sure he would be sore for another few hours. But, no one could tell due to the smile that was on his face and it would not go away because the pain was a wonderful reminder of the night before. He sipped his coffee while waiting for the conference to begin again and looked forward to his mate returning tonight. A blush covered his face as he thought about what he wanted to do and have done to him.

 

Jian plopped down next to him and looked like he dressed in a hurry. He rubbed his face then seemed to notice that he sat down next to Gohan. Then a large smile broke out on his face.

 

“Well, good morning sunshine.”

 

For some reason Gohan felt uneasy about the way Jian was looking at him.

 

“Um, good morning. How did you sleep?” Gohan asked with some trepidation in his voice.

 

Gohan could look at Jian and knew he did not sleep alone last night either.

 

“Oh, that's not important,” he said, then his grin quickly turned into a all out leer. “So, who's this Vegeta chick you were with last night? She sounds wild!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Truly love writing this couple, they are one of my favorite pairs and I though this would be a nice addition to the Impulse series. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
